New Beginnings
by Falling Heaven
Summary: After Voldemort is defeated, the wizarding world holds a concert to help those whose lives have been harmed by the war. Harry gives a speech to send it off and spots a blond head he thinks he knows. Who is it and what will he do about it? Live 8 spinoff.


**New Beginnings**

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Warning: Slash

Summary: After Voldemort is defeated, the wizarding world holds a concert to help those whose lives have been harmed during the war. Harry gives a speech to send it off and spots a blond head he thinks he recognizes. Who is it and what will he do about it? Live 8 spin-off. Slash. HP/DM.

--So It Begins . . .--

" . . . The losses all of us have been dealt are great, but together we can move on and rebuild our communities and our lives. Together we will be strong once more. We will thrive again, learning from these horrible times. And we will never forget those who gave their lives for the protection of the rest of us. They were brave and shall always be honored!"

Harry stepped back from the podium where he had given his speech, applause filled the air, slightly sedated as everyone of the thousands in the crowd remembered particular family or friend. Then, with the slow music that suddenly struck up, images flashed on the white stone wall behind the stage Harry stood upon. Images of the people who had been sacrificed in the fight to beat back the darkness that had threatened them for so long.

All sound in the open area stopped, every witch and wizard stood stock-still. Silent tears streamed down some of their tired faces as they recognized pictures of people they had known and cared about. Not one wizard who had died was left out and they all had pictures from stages in their lives, laughing and smiling, up until the final picture that had been taken of them at their funeral. Some of those who survived smiled and even gave a soft laugh as they remembered an especially funny time they had experienced with the deceased. Harry noticed and was glad he had dug around as deep as he could to get these pictures. It was worth it to see the magical population smile again.

He sighed, relaxing with the knowledge no one was angry he had done this memorial. No one had known he was going to do it besides Luna and Ginny, whom he had gotten to help him. Both girls had been sitting in a hospital room for three months, recovering from the trauma they had suffered. They had been bored out of their minds and falling into a melancholy depression. So Harry had got them to sort through all the pictures he had found. Together, all three had done a good job.

His gaze slipped off stage, Luna was staring at the white stone, unseeing, remembering her father and Neville. Ginny looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile. He nodded in return. Harry glanced to the other side of the stage. Hermione and Ron stood there, both looking at the display with surprise. Ron was supporting himself on crutches, having just regained his legs after sitting in a wheelchair since the final battle. Hermione stood close to him like a nervous mother hen. It wasn't a very wise decision, to be in such a worried state. It wasn't good for her condition. Harry smiled in anticipation. He would be a godfather in four months.

The final image flashed. A picture of the first major loss of the war. Dumbledore's smiling face and twinkling blue eyes looked at them. He winked mischievously and then disappeared. The aplause was heavy this time. Everyone was grateful someone had taken the time to do this, even though there had been so much else to do. Admittedly, Harry hadn't had much time to put it together, what with his own recuperation and then all the clean-up work he helped with. But he had done it and he was proud of himself. He had made the people think of happy times instead of the sad they had lived through most recently.

"There's just one more thing before the bands start their performances," Harry announced, stepping back up to the podium. The crowd looked at him expectantly. He shot his arm to the side and suddenly a cage was revealed from underneath a large curtain. Someone pulled the cage door open.

A flock of pure white doves pushed into flight and flew in the sky over the park the concert was taking place in. They were trailing black, blue, yellow and white ribbons as a sign for loss, health, hope and beginnings. Witches and Wizards of every age gasped in appreciation. They knew the symbolism. It was emblazoned on the walls of the stage. They followed the birds with their eyes until they passed overhead.

Turning around to see them out of sight, the crowd let out a shout of surprise. A platform, that hadn't previously been there, had been raised so all could see what was happening on it. A swirling silver and gold rock chisled into the shape of gates had been set on fire. The blue flames licked it's full length until all you could see was the silhouette. After the doves passed by, thousands of white roses where thrown into the fire. Each rose had a name marked on it. The flames went out a few seconds after the last rose had been thrown into the fire. Now, upon the smooth flesh of the rock, names had been engraved in red. The names of all those who had died.

As one, the crowd turned to face Harry and gave a cheer in his honor.

"Nuh-uh. I can't take all the credit," Harry smiled and shook his head. "This concert may have been partially my idea but I wasn't the only one who did all this. My best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger-soon-to-be-Weasley, helped with the location and layout. The monument will be placed in the centre of Diagon Alley, which was the idea of Nymphadora Tonks. The doves were Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil, and Fleur (Delacour)Weasley's baby. Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood helped me sort out my project, which was the pictures. And I would personally like to thank them and everyone else who made this concert happen! Especially to the anonymous Dee who donated mass amounts of gold so we could build this stage, provide food and they bought the monument!"

Clapping filled the air along with roars of thanks. The crowd was so overjoyed to have this going on they probably would have thanked the devil had he helped.

Harry scanned the packed people, waiting for them to calm down. His green eyes spotted a very blond head. He froze for a moment, but the person slipped by. He let it go. Lots of people had blond hair. And a Death Eater would not show up here. Not where their was a large group of people, all - or most - wanting revenge.

Harry silenced the crowd. "Now, without further ado, let the concert begin!" With a flash of purplish smoke, Harry disappeared to be replaced by the famous sounds of the Weird Sisters. The crowd screamed in excitement and got lost in the huge party.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Great speech, mate!" Ron grinned, clapping Harry's shoulder.

"I didn't think you were capable of it." Ginny teased. Everyone around Harry had smiles plastered to their faces. The excitement and joy were spreading through the air and no one was unaffected. Even Harry, who was still worn from all he had done in the last couple weeks, couldn't ignore it. Not even seeing that head had put him off for long.

"Neither did I. I got there, and, almost panicked. I felt like diving off stage and hiding where no one would find me so I wouldn't have to do it." Harry replied, amused that he really had been deeply anxious.

"You can put on a show, that's for sure, Harry." Hermione praised. She rubbed her stomach, contemplating something.

"Herm?" Harry and Ron asked. Harry wondered if she was hiding something he had done wrong and Ron was worried about her pregnancy.

"I think I'll go get some pickles, strawberries and peanut butter." With that she wandered off in the direction of the buffet or a house-elf. She wasn't as worried about S.P.E.W. so much anymore, to the thanks of all. She left a stunned group behind her.

"Um, she isn't really going to eat them together, is she?" Ginny questioned uneasily, turning slightly green.

Ron was opening his mouth to answer but Luna interrupted, "Yes, she will. Last week she ate blueberries in ketchup with a chocolate shake on the side and a banana dipped in mustard." she stated bluntly, causing Ginny to turn greener. "Besides, pickles and peanut butter are good together."

"I'll take your word on that, Luna. Look, I've got something to take care of. See you later." Harry took off quickly, not wanting to hear about any other odd food combinations and really just needing a moment to his self.

He threaded his way through the enormous crowd, now pulsating to the rhythm's of Midnight Life. He liked the insubstantial feeling he got when in a crowd. After being the focus of most everyone for seventeen years, he liked going unnoticed and in a crowd he did just that. He got lost within the mass of bodies.

Dancing more with every moment spent in the confines of the music, he stopped moving, forgetting where he was going, forgetting everything but the tranquility he was feeling. He closed his eyes and twisted to the beat. He jumped deeper into the abyss the evening and music made together. Nothing was noticed by him. For once he stopped thinking completely about the final battle. For once he believed it was truly over.

The heat of the mob increased, and Harry snapped his eyes open, realizing he had been dancing for awhile. The heat started to ebb slowly. He looked around, wondering where he was. The whiteness of blond hair was weaving between bodies. Harry got a feeling, a nudge in his mind not unlike the one you got while taking the Felix Felicis potion. He followed it, not knowing where or why. He just knew it was needed of him.

Emerging into the open air behind the stage, Harry couldn't see the head or feel the prompting anymore. A wave of foolishness washed over him. He was chasing a feeling! He stormed around behind the stage, annoyed with himself. It was probably dehydration making him hallucinate, Harry decided and spun on his heel intending to go to the food tent. Instead he got tripped up on a cord and fell to the side.

Before he hit the floor, something caught his arm roughly. The person who had saved him jerked him unceremoniously to his feet. Stumbling, he took a moment to get his balance. He straightened out and hurriedly apologized.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see the cor . . .d." Harry trailed his ending as he took notice of who his savior was. "Oh, bloody _hell_."

Draco Malfoy looked down at him from his two-inch height advantage. His chin-length blood hair was as pale as it always had been and it wasn't slicked back. He was still slender but slightly more broader. He wore black jeans and a green t-shirt with a cloak slung over his shoulders loosely. A light smirk graced his lips and his eyes glinted in the colour-shifting fairy lights stationed around backstage.

"Evening, Potter." he drawled. "Fancy picking you up here."

Harry's eyes widened. Malfoy didn't seem to be condescending his clumsiness. This was a first. When did Malfoy become nice? Or close to nice? Since when did he not shoot out scathing remarks about his blood, family and friends. Whenever it had happened, Harry wasn't going to test it's mortality.

"At least I didn't hit the floor. As far as rescuers go, I'd say you're the better of the two." he answered, shrugging his shoulders. An uncomfortable silence followed. They both stood there fidgeting, the beat of music flowing through the thick walls dulled and was no longer as poignant. Harry was having trouble holding himself back from doing something to Malfoy for when he had plotted Dumbledore's death. He was only stopped by the fact that Malfoy hadn't really appeared to want to do it. He supposed he had Snape to thank for that. To bad the git was already dead.

"Um, so, nice tribute you gave," Malfoy stated, the silence finally getting to him.

"Yeah, we worked hard on it. Took two months to prepare." Harry answered nonchalantly. The silence threatened to fall again and Harry found it too unbearable where Malfoy was concerned. He faltered through what he could ask. "Ah, how's your life been?"

Draco looked shocked at this question and snapped his gaze back to Harry from where it had been locked on the cord Harry had tripped over. He hesitated before looking back at the cord and replying softly, "It's been quiet. I've been repaying some people back, the ones I've made most particularly miserable. They aren't to pleasant with me, understandably, but they except the help I offer . . ." His grey eyes looked troubled and deeply regretful. It would seem that he didn't like all that he had done. He was even trying to make it up to the world.

"What do you offer?" Harry inquired, curious. He hadn't heard about this. "Why didn't I hear about it? Er, if you don't mind me asking." he hastily added.

"No it's okay," Draco assured. "I think the families just want to forget. They except my help and when I'm gone, they forget I existed. Most important, they forgive me. They partially believe that I was doing it all to protect my mother, like I honestly was." His eyes misted up and his voice choked. Harry didn't know what to do. He just stood there, hoping no one came to interrupt them. Soon enough, Malfoy continued again, slightly softer then before. Harry stepped closer to hear him. "I give them money. They don't even ask how I got it. I didn't steal any of it, though. It's the Malfoy money. The stuff Voldemort gave me and that I stole, I gave to charity. I also help repair and build houses. I help paint, carry stuff, cook . . . anything I can until they tell me it's okay to go. It's humbled me . . . all this. Especially the graves I've dug, the monuments I've set into the ground. I've done that too, when the family couldn't. I bought them gravestones."

Harry didn't know what to say. He stood silent a moment. From the moment in sixth year when Draco had admitted he was afraid of dying, of his mother being killed, Harry had felt pity for the man before him. That pity, while still there, was replaced slightly by astonishment. Draco Malfoy, who was spoiled and rich, was giving back to the people and communities he had devastated. He had learned kindness and regret, grief and loss. Ultimately he had developed the conscience he had denied exsisted into a very good one. Draco was helping, buying things for those who needed it, helping repair houses and lives . . . he was helping at their funerals, he was buying monuments.

Wait . . . buying monuments and gravestones? The monument that was to be transported to Diagon Alley had shown up at the Burrow with instructions on it as to how it was to be used. That and the gold. All notes signed by someone named Dee. Draco's initial. Malfoy was the one who bought the expensive monument! Malfoy was the one who gave them the gold!

"Malfoy," Draco looked up and met Harry's eyes. "You're Dee aren't you?" Malfoy looked shocked. Slowly he nodded. "Why did you do it?"

Malfoy eyes narrowed into speculation. "You aren't really this ignorant are you?" Then he relaxed again. "I thought I already explained it to you before. I am giving back to everyone. That Heaven's Gate, that's what it's called, monument is a token of my regret and apologies. It's a major one and goes out to everyone who suffered at my hand, on my orders or by someone I know."

Harry nodded. "Should have known it was from someone like you. Only you would buy something that beautiful and expensive."

Malfoy's back stairghtened and his old pride and arrogance returned. "Of course. Only a Malfoy would have such taste. I don't expect those Weasley's do." Harry rolled his eyes.

"There's the Malfoy I know. I was wondering what happened to him."

"He was always here, just giving a backseat to the more important things at the moment." Malfoy smirked.

"I was beginning to worry." Harry muttered. He looked past Malfoy, around the equipment the musicians had stacked there. Through the walls a song with a slow melody floated through.

"Hmm, New Beginnings by the Frog Armada." Draco murmured. He took a deep breath and turned to Harry, his hand held out in offering. "Would you like to dance?" he asked cautiously.

Harry stared at the hand and at the man who offered it to him. The same heat he had felt in the mob earlier swam through him. Draco was the one who did that to him? Well, it wasn't heat, then. It was attraction, he decided. With a feeling that he was plunging deep inside an icy inferno, Harry took the hand and answered, "Yes, I think I'd like that."

- - - - - - - - - -

Twilight had fallen quickly around them while they had talked. A chill breeze was blowing around them but they kept dancing, ignoring everything but each other. Draco led Harry around the small circles they performed and pressed them close together. Harry took comfort in the embrace. He hadn't felt like this in awhile. Something in him was awakening as if from a long slumber. It was twining itself around every part of his body, around every nerve. It encased his heart. He hoped Draco felt the same.

Chancing a glance into Draco's steely eyes, Harry hoped not to break the spell. He found Draco staring intently at him. It made Harry slightly uncomfortable. "Um, Draco?" he asked, confused at the intenseness of the emotions Malfoy was exhibiting. He didn't even realize he had said his first name until a small smile stole over Malfoy's pale lips.

"Nothing, Harry, not a thing." Although he said this, Draco knew he was lying. And when Harry smiled at his answer, he took another chance and pressed their lips together. The kiss was soft, sweet and had an edge to it. Years of animosity made a passion creep into them when dealing with the other and it was the same with their kiss. They did not enhance the affects they were feeling by pressing harder against each other, instead they both cherished what they had right then, not wanting to let it go.

Finally Harry heard the last song start up. He had to pull back, he had a final speech to make. "Sorry, Malfoy. I got a speech to present. Meet you later?" he asked though it was more a demand or statement.

Draco smirked. "I'm already rubbing off on you, Potter," he said approvingly. "Where?" he conceded to asking.

"My place? I'm guessing you know where that is." Malfoy nodded and Harry headed off. He barely made it two feet when his arm was once again grasped, just as roughly as before. He had no time to question what was going on as Draco smashed their lips together. Almost as quick as it started, it ended and Draco was gone. The only evidence he had really been there was the slight pain in Harry's lips. He held no doubt it was a promise of things to come.

Heart beating fast, Harry walked confidently onto the stage and up to the podium that had been reinstated there. "That was Castle Walls with Your Lonely Mind! I would like to thank you all for coming here and having a blast as I'm sure you have! I know I did!" The crowd screamed in agreement, most sad thoughts long gone. The night had been a success.

"This concert was the beginning of a unity, a unity I hope continues to grow strong. My own New Beginning has already started and yours will soon, as long as you want it to . . ." Harry saw a flash of blond hair before it was lost in the crowd of surging people. He smiled deeper then he had in a long time. This really was a unity that would prosper. A unity that would be strong, a unity that would be hard to break, he was sure of it.

--. . . So It Ends--

A/N: Notice that this story is a spin-off of Live 8. I have had this story in my head since around noon the day of the Live 8 concerts I just never had the time to write it or post it.

I, Destiny's Illusions, do not own any of the _Harry Potter_ series or any of it's charecters. I do not own Live 8.

Now, if you would all be so kind as to press the little button in the corner and review my story, I would be very greatful.


End file.
